The Lonely Wolf
by powerfelicia
Summary: "It's curious, how much and of what you think of when you actually have no time to think about it at all and as the Doctor was being pulled against the open and greedy void, the following thoughts crossed her mind; 'But we haven't visited Barcelona yet.'" – What would have happened if the Doctors lever had been the one to go offline? A major rework of series 3 with Rose as lead.
1. Day of Doom

**My goal with this story is to make it a whole new version of season three. I've seen a lot of people play with this sort of idea, but it has always bugged me that the most of the Doctors comments has been just transferred to Rose. They are two completely different characters and would never react in the same way, so that's what I'm trying to do. I'm gonna give you a season three that you can't quite remember and who knows, maybe it being Rose instead of the Doctor will bring new twists to the plot?**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or anything associated with it. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC.  
Lines and plot from this chapter is partly borrowed from the episode 'Doomsday' written by Russell T Davies.**_

* * *

**- Chapter one -  
Day of Doom**

Rose Tyler had many times thought of how her travels with the Doctor would end. Maybe she would die due to their dangerous adventures? Or she would grow old and tired, and not being able to run any longer. Or maybe the Doctor would get bored with her and choose to leave her behind, maybe Aberdeen was waiting for her? Yes, she had many theories how it would end–all from terrible and tragic to a powerful and self sacrificing–but none of them included the Doctor being the one to leave.

It's curious, how much and of what you think of when you actually have no time to think about it at all and as the Doctor was being pulled against the open and greedy void, the following thoughts crossed her mind; _'But we haven't visited Barcelona yet.'_

She screamed after him, a terrible, broken scream that she'd never thought she'd be able to produce. A scream so filled with agony that she had never heard anything like it leave her lips, not even when her own dad died. Rose had never actually been much of a screamer; she was the girl who suffered in silence when no one else but the people that she valued most could see her… people like her mum...or the Doctor himself.

She could see the horror in his eyes now, great and naked and not like anything she had seen before. He didn't even try to hide it, didn't even bother with the easy façade, because this was it and they knew it both; this was the Doctors final moment. This was _their_ final moment–and it hurt.

He opened his mouth and she expected to hear a scream similar to her own, but it wasn't that. In his last, absolute final moment he could have chosen to scream anything. He just could have let his heartbreaking fear show, or he could have screamed and cursed Gods from planets and constellations far away. He could have honored his home planet and its people...he could even have screamed his favorite phrase, the one he constantly spoke as his eyes shone of joy; _'Allons-y!' –_but he didn't. Instead, his thin lips separated and he screamed her name. Just that. _Her name_.

Then it all happened so fast. With a flash of light, her fath– … Pete from Pete's world materialized..

Her mum had convinced him. Her stubborn mum had convinced him to come back for her, to either talk her into coming with him or just grab her hand and travel back. Normally, she would have been angry with Jackie, because she had firmly told them both that she had made her decision–but as a surprised Pete caught the Doctor when he flew towards him (or more like crashed into him during surprised shouts from both parts); she could have laughed of joy. Silently, she thanked higher powers for her mum's stubbornness, but then Pete's feet started to lift from the ground. The force was too great and was pulling them both against the void, both now standing scarily close.

Rose was never sure if he did it in sheer panic or accidentally pressed the button, but in the next second, just before they fell into the void, there was once again a flash of light. The Doctor was able to meet her eyes one last time, showing her the naked fear and panic he felt as he stretched his arm out even though he was several meters away from her. She hoped that she in that moment could give him some comfort with her eyes, since she wasn't able to speak a word, and then she watched him disappear.

Through blurry eyes thanks to tears she watched the void close, wrapping in on itself like a tossed paper. The force that was pulling her stopped and she was able to stand upright.

For awhile, nothing happened. She stood by the magna-clamp, stared at the empty wall and felt nothing but numb. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to understand what just had happened.

On the other side–not of the wall, but _the void–_everyone she loved was stranded; her mum, Mickey, even her dad that was really parallel-Pete...and the Doctor. They were gone, so far away that she could never reach them, and she was left all by her own.

This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. This wasn't how her dark nightmares had ended. She'd always ended up alone in some way, sure, but not alone like this… not...completely.

Slowly, she walked towards the plain, white surface that just a few minutes ago would have meant a certain death. Now, it was nothing but a simple wall.

She let her hand caress the paint, her fingertips searching for the tiniest crack that could mean a way back… back to the people she loved. But there was none to be found.

"Doctor?" She whispered hoarsely, her voice tired of all the screaming. There came no answer but a terrible silence, taunting her until she started to feel sanity slip away. Then, somewhere in the desperation of finding him, she found her strength.

"Doctor!?" she shouted and hit the wall with her palms, harder and harder for every second that no answer came. It remained silent though… and the void remained closed. "Take him back!" she shouted, now concentrating her anger at the universe or whatever had planned her cruel faith. "Take him back! Take him back! No! _Take him back!_" She punched the wall with all her strength, giving it the hardest of the famous Tyler-fists. She cried and screamed until the air in her lungs ran out, until her voice broke and the laws of the human body forced her to stop.

Sobbing, she just let her palms rest against the surface, refusing to let go of the only thing that maybe could get him and the others back–and then she felt it. The presence of another hit her like a wave hits the shore, harsh and overwhelming, forcing a surprised gasp to slip through her wet lips.

She put her cheek against the wall and listened for...well, she didn't know for what exactly, just _something_–something that could give her at least some comfort.

Her ear couldn't hear anything, but she could _feel_ it… could feel _him_.

She couldn't explain how she knew it was him, or how she knew that he was standing in that other world and also leaned against the wall, _but he was_.

She closed her eyes and imagined his steady breath and fast-beating hearts, the safe smell of his gravity-defying hair, the soft fabric in his silly but still as wonderful pinstriped suit that always felt so tickling against her skin and the warmness in his lovely brown eyes that he gave no one else but her… but that was all it was; her imagination. The entire void separated them now.

Still, she could feel him giving her the comfort she wanted, that he without words told her that they were safe and would live on, and that she must do the same. She could feel his strength sipping through the void, the universes, the wall or whatever; the important thing was the feeling she got, telling her that she was safe as well. He gave her his strength, because that's what he always did; he made things okay.

She wanted to do the same for him, but didn't know how. He was alone there as well–even though her mum would be kind to him when the worst of her anger had settled–but even if he found a way to continue his travels he wouldn't have his beloved ship and Rose knew that that would break him the most. Being without the TARDIS was almost painful, he had once told her.

She pressed cheek even closer to the wall, wishing of all her heart that there was a way for her to just fall through, but she was very aware of the ugly truth. She was just as stuck here, as they were there.

With a sniff, she squeezed her eyes shut, let her mind drift away to happy memories and then held her breath until her lungs ached, reminding her of where she was.

When she sobered she could feel the lack of his presence, telling her that he was gone now. If he'd left the wall or the void had gotten too strong she didn't know, but he wasn't just there anymore…

She let go of the wall and slowly walked away from the horrible Torchwood Tower, away from all the deaths and misery… but never from _him_.

She managed to keep the tears from falling again, at least until she was outside. She sunk down against the wall of glass, her entire body shaking heavily because of the sobs. She pressed her knees against her chin and by that, she cut off the world and decided to drown in her own mind…her own sorrow and her own pain.

She wasn't the type that usually broke down, that wanted to wrap themselves in a cocoon of pity and never see daylight again–_but they were all gone_. _Her mum_, her lovely stupid mum, that would never settle for less and would always love her, no matter what. _Mickey_, who she literally had known since she was born and had been everything from and between her boyfriend to her very best friend. _Pete_, who was the parallel version of her dad but also the only version of him that she had known… and even though his repellence earlier had come back for her. And then…_the Doctor_. The man who had saved her in so many ways, just as she suspected she'd saved him. He, who had shown her everything from the stars to a better way of living your life...he, who she had fallen in love with. Because she did love him, she really did properly love him, but she had never dared to say the words and now she never would get the chance again.

Her heart ached and it hurt. It hurt so much that it was hard to just breathe.

She was all alone now and even though a part of her was relieved that Jackie at least had Pete, it was hard to see the joy of that for the moment. She was by herself, always and forever, completely alone.

_Not completely_, a soft voice whispered. Actually, it wasn't a voice–it wasn't even a whisper–more than a _presence_, a _knowing_ and a…_singing_?

It was something like a soft humming together with the most beautiful melody she'd ever heard.

She looked up but found herself being alone in a town that seemed dead; there wasn't as much as a breeze.

"Who's that?" she whispered, her eyes wide and her heart pounding. "Who are you?"

The answer did not come in form of the humming, but in the form of a familiar sound.

She rose quickly from the cracked asphalt and spun around…just to feel the comforting wind play with her hair as she saw the bright light shine from above.

It was the TARDIS materializing.


	2. The beauty of the TARDIS

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and comments to the story and I really hope I won't disappoint you! :)  
Also, the number of followers is _brilliant_**** considering I'd just published one chapter! Thank you so much.**_**  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything associated with it. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC.**_

* * *

**- Chapter two -  
The beauty of the TARDIS**

Rose let a careful hand caress the blue painted wood as the other wiped away her tears. Just by touching the wonderful ship, she could feel a strength that wasn't entirely her own grow stronger and stronger–because that is what she needed to be; _strong_.

It may take awhile, but she would find a way to the parallel universe. She would find a way back to _him_. This couldn't be it; this couldn't be the end of their travels! _Separated by hell though_, she thought. _Maybe that is the only way to split us up._

Somewhere deep in the back of her mind, she could feel the TARDIS comforting her. But it was weak, oh so very weak, barely just a faint whisper. Still, it was better than the solid silence that had met her back in the tower.

The doors swung slowly open and the ghost of a smile haunted her lips as she heard the familiar screech. The ship was alone as well; the last of its kind and–unwillingly, but still–left by the Doctor.

Rose grinned sadly as she realized that the TARDIS and her, they only had each other.

"Quite a kooky couple we are, huh?" she whispered before entering. The lights were fader than usual, she noticed, and the constant humming was a bit lower. The ship seemed tired, exhausted even, but still happy she was there.

"So", she whispered, not really knowing why she had the low tone. "How do we get our time lord back?"

The ship hummed for a moment, almost sounding like it was thinking. Then she could hear the sound of a hatch opening behind the console. A bright light grew quickly in strength, together with the beautiful melody she had heard before. It sounded like a singing but without a voice–at least without a _humanoid_ voice–and Rose did not recognize the language. Could it be…Gallifreyan?

She did however recognize the situation. Memories from deep within flickered up to the surface, but only for a brief second, allowing her to feel a familiar calm. _The heart of the TARDIS_.

This is what she had done to save him last time, but it had almost killed her and forced him to regenerate. She rather liked this version of him though, but if this is what she had to do in order to get him back…then she would. She owed him that much.

_Still_, she couldn't help but feel a bit insecure.

"You want me to look inside you?" she asked. "To look inside that light?"

The TARDIS flickered the lights against the hatch, like if to lead an airplane through the dark, and Rose bit her lip.

"Taking that as a yes, then…"

She wondered why the ship couldn't speak to her like it had done before. Things would have been much simpler and the understanding mutual, but she didn't ask out loud. Instead, she took a few hesitating steps towards the lights.

She thought she could feel the TARDIS let out an irritated telepathic sigh, which made her arch an eyebrow and grin softly. Her eyes were still all puffy and red from crying, but they were starting to get her spirited spark back.

She took the last bit in two great steps and then she spun around to face the light. It warmed her deep into the bone and something golden and dust-looking swirled in the air and surrounded her playfully. She was bathing in light, _living_ in light. It was the only thing she saw, the only thing she heard and the only thing she breathed. Slowly, it was also the only thing that filled her mind. The soft singing melody burst to her such force… like the water when the weir fell.

_Finally_, the TARDIS sung happily. _Finally, my Wolf. _

"I can understand you", Rose whispered in wonderment. "But, how?"

_The time you looked inside me and I looked inside you, we created a bond. It was temporarily broken when my Doctor took the Vortex inside __**his**__ mind…but it was never lost._

"We created a bond", Rose repeated dumbfounded, still trying to wrap her mind around the first part.

_A bond, yes,_ the TARDIS sung. _A bond like no other. We are connected to each other, dependent on each other, like a mother and her newborn babe. _

"Like…I am you child?" Rose cried, her voice breaking when she went an octave too high.

_You are not my child_, the TARDIS sung softly. _You are my Wolf. When you looked inside me you were nothing but a mere human with an incredible but weak mind. You would have burned unless I changed that._

"Changed it?" This time her voice broke completely. "You changed me? Into what?"

_My Wolf, you are still very much human and that is what makes you so special. Changed may be the wrong word, I more of…adjusted you. _

"Adjusted me to what?"

_To be able to take the Time Vortex inside your mind long enough to save my Doctor. _

"Then…" She took a deep breath. "_How_ did you change me, exactly?"

_There are very few species that has a mind strong enough to take the Vortex, almost all of them are hard even for me to understand, but there is one I know better than the others._

Rose waited for the TARDIS to continue, but she did not.

"And that would be?"

_The TARDISes, my Wolf. _

"So", Rose said and tried to keep her breathing steady. "You turned me into a TARDIS?" Her voice was still shriller than she had intended. The TARDIS must have felt her panic, because it started to let a comforting calm fill her as well.

_You are not a TARDIS, my Wolf, you are human. A part of you, a part that is almost too small for you to even notice, is somewhat similar to a TARDIS, somewhat similar to me… connected to me. I bound our minds together in order to keep you alive._

"What does that mean?" she asked through clenched teeth.

_We live as one. _

"What does _that_ mean?"

_You have an understanding for me and I have an understanding for you. I will always be in your mind and you will always be in mine. We are connected, my Wolf, and will live as one. I will always be with you, just as you will always be with me–no matter the time or distance._

"Connected", she said and a bitter laugh escaped her lips. The love of her life was gone, together with her mum and best friend, but hey; an old spaceship would constantly be in her mind.

_I understand your anger–_

"I'm not angry", she said and quickly regretted her thoughts. The TARDIS had saved her life–and by that also the Doctors life–and would never leave her, never let her be that alone. "I'm just…" She closed her eyes as she searched for the right word. "…tired. I'm just very tired."

When she opened her eyes the golden light was gone. The hatch was closed and the normal sounds and lightings were on.

"TARDIS?" she whispered, scared that it had only been her imagination.

_I'm here, my Wolf. Like I said; I'm always here._

It sounded like when she had spoken before, just before she had materialized. Although… it was stronger, like a clear singing that burst with life–and light.

_I used almost all my strength to contact you before. When my Doctor left I was cut off; I was dying. _

"But now you're better?"

_Now I have maintained my connection with you, my Wolf, now you are keeping me alive._

Rose nodded slowly and bit the nail of her thumb while she thought back on the Doctor and where he now was.

"Is there any way we can come through?" she asked in barely a whisper. "Is there any way we can go to him?"

_We cannot come through properly. I'm truly sorry, but that would risk the wellbeing of two entire universes and as the last of the TARDISes, it is my duty to see so that never happens. I can, on the other hand, do something I think you would like. There is one small gap left, enough to let you see him one last time._

Rose felt fresh tears fall down her cheeks as she tried to thank the wonderful ship.

_Of course, my Wolf. Just make sure that he is where we can come through._

"How do I do that?" she asked, trying to silent her sobs.

_Just concentrate on him, find his presence in that other world and then say his name. Make him hear you... make him feel you._

And she did.

* * *

**Bit of a bad chapter really and a pretty overused idea, but it's needed for this story to function.  
So, next up is Bad Wolf Bay, a chapter I really hated writing since I bawl my eyes out every time I see it… but enjoy. Hehe.**


	3. Bad Wolf Bay

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything associated with it. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC._  
_Lines and plot from this chapter is partly borrowed from the episode 'Doomsday' written by Russell T Davies._**

* * *

**- Chapter three -  
****Bad Wolf Bay**

Rose opened her eyes and found herself standing on a beach. Clouds ruled the sky and had created a grayish impermeable layer that cast a gloomy look over the place. Waves crushed in against the shore and the beach was empty–with the exception of four people. A few feet away a land rover was parked, and in front of it they all stood; her mum, Pete, Mickey and the Doctor. Her mum gasped and put a hand to her mouth as her eyes pricked with tears.

"Where are you?" she whispered.

Rose opened her mouth to answer, but realized that she didn't really know. The TARDIS had said that there were no way back for her, so she couldn't properly be there, but it still looked like it though…

_You're still with me_, the TARDIS sung softly and gave her some sort of mental hug.

"She's still in the TARDIS." That was the Doctor. Quickly, her eyes found his. He was standing with his sonic screwdriver pointed at her and reading something of the scan. "There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. It takes a lot of power to send the projection; the TARDIS is in orbit around a supernova." Then he smiled warmly and gave a small laugh. "She's burning up a sun just to let us say goodbye."

_I would burn up another if it meant more time for you, my Wolf and my Doctor, _the TARDIS sung happily.

Rose was just about to open her mouth and tell him that, but the TARDIS stopped her.

_Do not tell him about the bond, my Wolf. He would just worry for you and there is nothing he can do – give him some peace, at least._

Rose bit her lip and was about to nod, but then remembered herself. Instead, she whispered an '_Of course'_ through her mind and she could feel the TARDIS relax–or whatever time travelling ships now did.

"She looks like a ghost", her mum said and brought her back to the present. Frowning, she looked down at herself and saw what the others saw; just a projection. It looked like she was fading, like she was going somewhere else.

"Hold on", the Doctor said and changed a setting on his screwdriver. He pointed it at her, pressed the button and Rose saw herself become more of a solid form.

Her mum took a few steps forward and lifted her hand to caress her cheek. Rose closed her eyes and waited for the touch, but the Doctors words had stopped her.

"She's still just an image", he said, softly but firmly. "No touch."

"Can I come through properly?" Rose asked with tears in her voice, even though she already knew the answer. She wanted to be with them so badly, to be able to hug them and feel safe.

"The whole thing would fracture", the Doctor explained. "To universes would collapse." He started to get back the voice she was so used to hear, the informative one that could keep on babbling for an eternity. Still, his eyes were dark and sad, telling her that it was all a façade he put up with. _For who, though?_ she thought sadly. To give her strength or to tell himself that he shouldn't be sad, that he was okay?

"So?" she laughed and the Doctor grinned so big that the area around his eyes got all wrinkly. "Where are we?" she then asked and looked around. A beach, yeah, but why? "To where did the gap send us through, then?"

"Norway", her mum said. "We're in bloody Norway." It was supposed to be a chuckle, but came out as a strangled sob.

"Norway", Rose repeated and nodded, like if it should mean something. Why Norway?

"About fifty miles outside Bergen", the Doctor continued. "The beach is called Dårlig Ulv Stranden." His Norwegian was perfect, just like any other language he spoke.

"_Dalek?_" Rose said with a shrill voice, thinking that she would like to give the universe a round or two.

"Dårl-_ig_", the Doctor repeated. "It's Norwegian for bad, apparently." The ghost of a smile haunted his lips. "You know… it translates as Bad Wolf Bay."

Rose laughed at the irony and the Doctor joined her, but only for a short moment. She felt how the tears swelled over as she realized that this was the last moment together with them, ever. She didn't even know how long she had, like, for how long does a sun burn?

"How long do we have?" she asked the TARDIS out loud, but the Doctor was the one who answered.

"'Bout two minutes."

Two minutes. That wasn't nearly enough time for what she wanted to say. She turned to her mum.

"Mum, could you…" her voice broke with tears, but her mum understood and nodded softly.

"I love you sweetheart", she sobbed. "I'm so sorry, I wish I… Oh, just know that I love you Rose, always and forever."

"I love you too, mum", Rose whispered. Jackie turned and fell into the arms of Pete, who just nodded slightly awkward against his parallels self daughter.

"Take care", he said quietly before he walked away with her mum, heading for the car. Rose could do nothing but just nod; her throat was thick because of the tears. _They have each other_, she tried to convince herself. _At least they have each other._

"Don't get in trouble, babe", Mickey said with a sad grin. "Don't start any revolutions. Stay out of France." She laughed but it sounded more like she was strangled and Mickey gave her a kiss in the air, before turning his back and walked after her mum and Pete.

When it was just her and the Doctor left, she completely broke down. While sobbing heavily, she tried to wipe away the tears–but just as her cheeks were dry, fresh ones fell. She gave up and just looked at him, at her wonderful Doctor who she loved so dearly.

She ran a hand through her hair and tried to come up with something to speak about but failed.

"I don't know what to say", she confessed, just wanting to say at least _something_.

The Doctor laughed and bowed his head. When he looked up at her again, she could have sworn that he had tears in his eyes.

"You're taking care of the TARDIS, then? Still got the old girl?"

"Yeah", she said, unable to put in words what she felt about the ship. _Home_ felt too small. "And you've got…" she glanced back at the car. "…Mickey. You've got Mickey–and your sonic screwdriver…"

He laughed again and looked over his shoulder, then back at her.

"There's five of us now", he said and nodded to himself. Rose didn't think it was possible for her heart to ache more, but when he said the words she just wanted to scream.

"So, you've met someone then", she forced herself to say, ignoring the burning tears. It wasn't fair, she knew that, and he wasn't hers in anyway, but…hadn't she suffered enough? She'd thought that maybe there was a tiny, tiny possible chance that her feelings were shared. Obviously not.

"No", he laughed hollowly. "Never ever, not after–" He cut himself off and looked away. "No. The baby, I mean."

"The baby?" she echoed, completely lost. He couldn't be pregnant right? She'd heard about men being able to become pregnant–far in her future though–but she wasn't actually sure about what he was doing when she was sleeping…

"Yeah", he said and his eyebrows shot high as he realized that he hadn't told her. "Jackie's pregnant! More Tylers coming right up." Then he smiled. "You're gonna be a big sister."

Oh. _Oooh_. The tears had momentarily stopped and Rose grinned. That was good. Her mum would have lots to do and barely any time to think of her–also, she was glad that this kid wouldn't have to grow up without a dad.

"And what about you?" she asked, trying to sound casual. "What are you going to do?"

"Brand new universe, same old life", he said. "Last of the time lords here as well. Can't feel any of them in here", –he knocked on his head–"so I guess I'm just gonna keep on traveling. On Earth though, since I don't really have transport. Just gonna have to wait a few centuries for you lot to catch on."

"On your own?" This time her voice broke and she started to cry again. He shouldn't be by himself; he needed someone to ease his pain. And without the TARDIS, it would be worse than ever.

He gave her a silent nod without letting go of her eyes. "And you?" he asked softly. "What are you gonna do?"

She didn't know. She truly didn't know what to do, more that she couldn't go back to the apartment to live her normal day life, so she told him just that.

"I'm not going back to the Powell Estate anyway." She sniffed. "Can't really leave the TARDIS, can I? There's so much to see, so much to do… The universe is big, so maybe if I look really hard I can find a way…" Her voice trailed off but she could see that he knew what she meant. _A way back to him. _

He shook his head but didn't say anything, choosing to give her that last flame of hope.

They stood in silence for a few moments, saving a perfect image of each other for future uses. She looked him in his warm eyes, watched the wind catch his silly suit and gravity-defying hair. She loved him so much. This was her last chance, and if she didn't say it now she would forever torment herself.

"I lo…" she choked on her tears and was forced to bow her head. With a deep breath she grew strength and looked up to face him again. "I love you."

There, she had said it. She watched him carefully as he reacted to her words, blinking away the tears so that her vision wouldn't be blurry. He looked at her the same way as before, even though a smile started to sneak up upon his lips.

"Quite right too", he said and she nodded. A great smile was on her face, even though she didn't realize it, because the expression in his eyes…she could see _him_. Without the false cheers and solid walls, without his tough façade and faked happiness. This was him, the true him, and he smiled at her in a way that made her realize that her feelings were mutual. The pain eased a bit, which made her smile grow even wider.

"And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it", he said softly. "Rose Tyler, I–"

Confused, she blinked to clear her vision–just to realize that she was in the TARDIS. Her mouth was slightly open, prepared to gasp when he said the words, but now he never would. He was gone.

She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in her hands. The pain returned with such force that it became hard to breathe.

The TARDIS hummed softly, without speaking any _'words'_, giving her the best comfort she could. She just let her know that she was there, that she wasn't alone and never would be.

Rose stood still for a few moments, crying into her hands until the tears had dried out. Then, with a heavy heart, she dropped down in the captain's seat. She looked at the TARDIS with tired eyes, just wishing for her misery to stop. Then something got her attention and she snapped her head.

In front of her, a woman in a white dress was standing. A veil decorated her red hair and the soft satin could not be mistaken–she was in a wedding dress.

Rose's mouth slipped open but she could not speak a word. _What?_

The bride turned around and gasped, staring at the TARDIS with wide eyes. Then her look fell on Rose and she toughened.

"Who are you?"

Rose could do nothing but stare. "What?"

"Where am I?"

"But… What?"

"What the hell is this place?"

"_What?"_

* * *

**So, you can't really do anything else with this scene. It's so painfully perfect and honestly, I wanted to change it as little as possible.  
****And I know this is exactly what the Doctors lines was, it's just… this last scene here couldn't really happen in another way either, could it? I believe that most people's reactions would have been just that.**

**Next up is The Runaway Bride Part 1, Rose's first adventure without the Doctor.**


End file.
